kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
First Guy to Stop Singing Loses
''First Guy to Stop Singing Loses ''is the eighth episode of the fourth season. Kenny and Spenny must sing as long as they possibly can, the first person to stop losing the competition. The Competition Spenny orders Kenny to remove his shirt, which shows a picture of Adolf Hitler with the caption "Spenny's dad". Kenny warns the camera that this may be the most annoying competition to date. The competition begins, and Kenny simply improvises rhythmic speak while Spenny sings "Frère Jacques" and only speaks in a sing-song voice when he absolutely must. He sets off to a singing lesson so as not to damage his throat during the competition. In the car, Spenny annoys his entire crew with his incessant singing of "Row, Row, Row, Your Boat". He arrives at his lesson and attempts to harmonize with his teacher so that she may speak without being interrupted by him. Back home, Kenny sings insulting songs about Spenny using different genres of music with the help of his piano-playing sound man Brendan. Spenny returns home and decides to put his not being able to stop singing to good use by earning money on the street to raise funds for a piano for a youth shelter with a guitar-playing friend of his while Kenny convinces his crew to go out for lunch, where he receives a few odd stares. He returns home and sits in his room humming to himself, greatly annoying his crew, who suggest he sing in his Maurice del Taco persona. Once finished with his song, Kenny leaves, and while alone, his crew muses about how they sometimes hate filming the show. Spenny arrives at the Jane and Finch Community Centre, where sings a few songs with the children there. Meanwhile, Kenny is at a costume store to find inspiration for new characters and songs. He begins by singing under the guise of a wizard who points out the dogs defecating nearby. Spenny sets himself up at a popular intersection and begins singing for donations while Kenny also wanders into city and joins three people in singing Hare Rama Hare Krishna. After finishing up his street-side show, an exhausted Spenny returns home only to find Kenny in his room with a band and singing a metal song as a surprise, scaring Spenny, who flees into the living room with headphones on and sings quietly to himself. The strength at which Kenny sings is taking its toll, and his throat is getting sore, so he comes up with a way to stop singing without disqualifying himself: joining the choir of a synagogue in song, but only lip-synching the words. If Spenny were to find Kenny, he wouldn't be able to prove whether or not he is really singing. He returns home with a rested voice to become Kenny 3000, a guise reminiscent of Lady Gaga who sings in a voice garbled by the microphone. This annoys Spenny so much that the latter must retreat to the basement, where he has trouble remembering the lyrics to all his songs and has trouble concentrating. Late at night, Kenny absent-mindedly strums a guitar and moans about how annoyed and tired he is. Spenny is sitting next to him, half asleep but still muttering songs to himself with headphones on. Kenny is so exasperated that he finds no enjoyment in insulting Spenny, so he goes into the kitchen for a window washer spray which he sprays into Spenny's mouth. Spenny is too concerned with the liquid that he believes may be poisonous in his mouth to remember to keep singing. Kenny wins the competition.